Rise
by af jaemin
Summary: [NCT Fanfiction] Jeno x Jaemin / NoMin.


**Disclaimer: Jeno/Jaemin ©SM Entertainment**

* * *

Di kotaknya sudah tertera dengan jelas bahwa: ' _rokok dapat membunuhmu_ '. Namun dasarnya saja ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Hidupnya sudah sangat bergantungan dengan batang yang dapat mengeluarkan asap itu. Menghabiskan beberapa bungkus setiap harinya dengan tangis tanpa air mata. Kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya membuat dirinya tersulut dalam api kesedihan. Terlebih lagi ditinggal untuk selamanya, membuat dirinya semakin terhanyut dalam kesedihan. Tidak hanya dirinya, orang tuanya juga khawatir akan dirinya yang tidak pernah menghirup udara segar di luar sana. Memenuhi seluruh ruangan kamarnya dalam kegelapan serta bau pekat khas asap rokok.

Namanya Lee Jeno. Satu-satunya pewaris tahta CJ Group yang bergerak di industri obat-obatan dan memiliki rumah sakit yang terkenal seantero Korea Selatan yang sudah melebarkan sayap di seluruh negaranya. Sayangnya, satu-satunya anak mereka lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya secara perlahan-lahan dengan menghisap habis rokok dua bungkus sehari. Depresi akibat kehilangan seorang terkasih karna kesalahannya membuatnya terpuruk akan kesedihan, menyalahkan dirinya terus-terusan karna kelalaian yang tidak bisa di hindari. Terhitung sebulan lebih ia menjadi seperti ini. Tidak mau keluar dari kamar, tidak beranjak dari rumah walau sekedar untuk menghadiri kuliahnya. Hanya duduk termenung di pojokan kamar yang gelap dengan dua jarinya yang mengapit batang rokok.

"Koeun-ah."

Gumamnya dengan nada sedih. Perlahan air mata meluncur setiap kali ia menggumamkan nama kekasihnya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dengan wajah tenang. Sebuah kecelakaan yang di sebabkan olehnya membuat kekasihnya itu meregang nyawa di tempat kecelakaan. Terlalu asik bersanda gurau tanpa memerhatikan kedepan dan tanpa sadar sebuah truk berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Takut akan terjadinya tabrakan, ia membanting stirnya dengan memilih menabrak tiang pembatas jalan. Karna langit waktu itu sudah larut dan tidak perlu khawatir akan polisi, kekasihnya lebih memilih tidak menggunakan pengaman seatbelt. Akibatnya, wajahnya menghantam dashboard mobil dengan keras. Sedangkan dirinya yang sudah terbiasa akan ketertiban berkendaraan, tentu saja ia melindungi dirinya. Ia sudah mencoba menegur, tapi dasarnya saja perempuan itu yang tidak mau dengar.

Dari celah gorden, matanya memandang langit luar yang memancarkan sinar jingganya. Hembusan terakhir sebelum ia mematikan rokoknya yang sudah mengecil, tubuhnya ia baringkan. Puluhan botol serta batang rokok menghiasi lantai kamarnya. Hidupnya sudah benar-benar hancur. Ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Pintupun terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda asing yang bukan berasal dari rumahnya.

Namanya Na Jaemin. Ia mengapit hidungnya dengan jari telunjut serta jempolnya agar bau asap rokok yang menguak dari kamar Jeno menghiasi paru-parunya. Tujuannya datang kerumah Jeno hanya memberi tahu bahwa tugas anak itu menumpuk dan terlebih lagi jika ada tugas kelompok ia harus di pasangkan dengan Jeno karna sebagai ketua kelas yang baik ia harus menanggupi itu.

"Jeno-shi?" Sahutnya dengan suara aneh akibat menutup hidungnya. Pada akhirnya ia membukanya dan memerlukan oksigen sebagai kelangsungan pernafasannya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba bau pekat itu tetap merusak penciumannya. Matanya beralih menatap Jeno yang tersungkur di lantai. Awalnya ia kaget tapi melihat pemuda itu masih sadar ia menghilangkan kepanikannya. Tapi karna pemuda itu tidak juga menoleh kearahnya, ia menghela nafas sabar.

"Aku datang kesini ingin memberi tahumu untuk datang besok menghadiri kelas, kau sudah tidak hadir selama sebulan lebih dan aku tidak bisa selalu melewati absenmu. Di tambah lagi tugas untukmu juga menumpuk dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendirian terus-menerus. Jika kau merasa kehilangan, jangan berpikir bahwa hanya kau saja yang merasakannya. Kami semua juga turut sedih atas kepergiannya Koeun. Seseorang bisa tinggal di dalam hatimu tapi tidak dengan hidupmu. Jika kau mau kami semua bisa membantumu untuk bangkit."

Jelasnya dengan panjang lebar, namun tidak di kutip sama sekali oleh pemuda yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu. Ia menghirup nafasnya kasar kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Dari dalam tasnya ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku untuk tugas Jeno, meletakkannya di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari posisi berdirinya. Lagi, matanya memandang Jeno yang sama sekali tidak berkutik. Jadi dirinya lebih memilih meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun.

Langkahnya menuntun memasuki gedung yang sudah lama ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya disana. Perubahan drastis dalam hidupnya membuat dirinya menjadi sorotan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Bertepatan dengan dirinya yang memasuki kelas begitu juga dengan bunyi tanda pelajaran dimulai. Ia mengambil tempat di pojokan. Beberapa gadis membisikan dirinya walaupun mereka mencoba untuk tak terdengar sekalipun. Seseorang menghampirinya, mengambil tempat di samping dirinya. Dapat ia lihat dari sudut matanya sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Jeno-shi."

Setelah di pastikan tidak adanya jam kuliah lagi. Ia segera mengajak pemuda yang sudah hilang sebulan itu langsung menuju café langganannya. Dengan buku referensi yang tebalnya bukan main menginvasi sebagian meja di depannya untuk bahan tugas kuliah mereka. Jaemin pergi menuju pantry untuk memesan sedangkan Jeno menunggu di meja sambil menghirup rokoknya. Setelah Jaemin datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka, ia langsung mengambil alih rokok Jeno dan mematikannya dengan cara meremukkan sisi yang terbakar di atas asbak yang sudah di sediakan. Jeno mendelik tidak suka. Ia mengeluarkan lagi rokok dari bungkusnya namun segera di ambil alih semuanya oleh Jaemin.

"Yak!" Kini mereka menjadi sorotan di dalam café. Sadar dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja segera mendudukkan dirinya.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter? Lalu kenapa kau masih menghisap barang ini?"

Jaemin menggeser sedikit buku referensi mereka, meletakkan kopi pesanan Jeno di hadapan pemuda itu. Dengan menyeruput bubble tea pesanannya ia menunggu jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Sekarang itu tidaklah penting." Balas Jeno. Jaemin tersenyum meremehkan. Dirinya menghentikan aksi menyeruput minumannya, meletakkan diatas meja dan langsung mengeluarkan buku serta laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Sebelum mengerjakan tugas mereka, Jaemin menyodorkan sekotak pocky yang selalu ada di dalam tasnya pada Jeno. Pemuda itu menyerngit bingung menatap Jaemin.

"Menghilangkan kecanduanmu."

.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka semakin dekat. Tak jarang juga Jaemin membantu mengerjakan tugas Jeno yang tertinggal. Dan terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di kanar Jeno, ruangan itu sangat lembab tanpa adanya cahaya dengan bau pekat dari tembakau yang terbakar menguap dari ruangan tersebut. Tapi sekarang semua terlihat jauh berbeda. Ruangan itu terlihat bersih dengan warna putih gading yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada lagi puntung-puntung rokok yang berserakan juga botol air keras yang menghiasi kamar Jeno. Senyuman merekah di wajah manisnya, melihat kamar Jeno yang sekarang terlihat enak di pandang.

Jeno menyuruhnya untuk bersantai terlebih dahulu. Seorang maid juga sudah meletakkan air dingin serta cemilam untuk mereka. Sambil menunggu Jeno yang membersihkan diri, ia membuka layar handphone mengecek media socialnya. Sesekali senyuman terlampir di wajah manisnya.

"Ada apa, eoh?"

Jeno datang dengan rambut basahanya, dengan tubuh yang hanya di balut celana santai ia datang menghampiri Jaemin yang menatapnya dengan wajah khas pemuda itu jika sudah fokus pada sesuatu. Mengetahui fakta itu dari kebiasaan mereka jika sudah bersama.

"Bisa kau pakai dulu bajumu? Sama sekali tidak enak di pandang." Sarkas Jaemin.

Jeno tersenyum mengejek. Ia berjalan menghampiri lemarinya sekedar mengambil baju.

"Dasar kurus."

"Aku dengar itu!"

.

Tujuan awal Jaemin untuk membantu Jeno sudah selesai. Tugas-tugas pemuda Lee itu juga sudah selesai semua. Wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat tirus serta gelap itu sekarang mulai terlihat berisi juga terlihat sangat cerah. Tidak ada lagi batang rokok yang diapit kedua jarinya, tidak ada lagi asap tembakau yang keluar dari mulutnya, tidak ada lagi Lee Jeno yang ingin menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri. Itu semua berkat Na Jaemin yang selalu ada untuknya serta mendukungnya. Membuatnya bangkit juga keluar dari sulut api kesedihan. Jaemin juga yang sudah memberikan sebuah keceriaan dalam hidupnya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Kini keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jaemin dengan hidupnya, Jeno dengan segala urusannya. Pria berusia dua puluh dua itu sekarang sibuk dengan pekerjaan ayahnya. Walaupun belum mendapatkan gelar dokter secara resmi, dirinya harus ada persiapan untuk ke depannya nanti dalam mengurusi perusahaan Ayahnya.

Walaupun tidak ada waktu untuk berjumpa atau sekedar mengobrol pada Jaemin, Jeno tahu bahwa orang yang sudah membantu dirinya dari keterpurukan itu sekarang sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan Jeno tidak peduli sama sekalipun. Rasanya ada yang beda. Perasaan akan kehilangan sesuatu mulai ia rasakan. Tidak ada Jaemin berada di sisinya terasa sangat berbeda.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil handphonenya, menekan dial nomor satu untuk menghubungi Jaemin.

 **[Halo?]**

"Kau dimana, Jaemin-ah?"

 **[Di café.]**

Jeno tahu bahwa Jaemin tidak sedang sendirian, terdengar sebuah kecicikan dari seberang sama.

"Sendirian?"

 **[Tidak, aku sedang bersama Hina. Ada apa, Jeno-ya?]**

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ke rumah mu nanti."

 **[Eo...oh...yak! Ah, baiklah Jeno-ya.]**

Sambungan terputus, sempat Jeno dengar mereka sedang asik bersama sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan. Dengan hati menggebu, ia melanjutkan tugas yang sudah di berikan Ayahnya.

.

Ia memarkirkn motornya di rumah Jaemin. Tepat ketika ia ingin mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Na itu, orang tua Jaemin sudah menyambutnya. Dengan pakaian rapi yang terlihat ingin menghadiri suatu acara.

"Jeno-ah, ingin bertemu Jaemin?" Sama seperti Jaemin, ibunya juga memiliki senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Jeno membungkukkan badannya memberi salam.

"Iya, Bibi."

"Kebetulan dia belum pulang, kau bisa menunggunya di dalam. Paman dan Bibi ingin menghadiri pesta pernikahan anaknya Paman Jung. Bisa jaga rumah sebentar 'nak Jeno?" Jelas Ayah Jaemin sekaligus meminta tolong. Jeno ternyum mengiyakan. Kemudian Paman dan Bibi Na berangsut pergi dengan mobil mereka.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Jeno yang kaya raya. Keluarga sederhana Jaemin terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu, Kakak laki-laki, dan Jaemin. Walaupun keluarga sederhana, tapi mereka memiliki anak yang mampu membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Seperti kakaknya yang sekarang bekerja di negara Paman Sam di bidang management di salah satu perusahaan di sana. Sedangkan anak bungsunya memiliki otak encer yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi dokter. Keluarga yang beruntung, juga bahagia. Berbeda sekali dengan keluarganya yang selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan.

Ia berjalan menulusuri rumah, mengambil cemilan di dapur serta air minum dan membawanya ke kamar Jaemin. Tangannya meraih salah satu komik yang berjejeran di dinding kamar Jaemin, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Jaemin. Tidak berselang lama, pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan wajah Jaemin yang terlihat kelelahan. Kasur milik Jaemin hanya cukup untuk dua orang jika badannya sekurus Jaemin, tapi jika sudah ada Jeno di sana, ia tidak ingin bergerak. Jaemin segera menindih tubuh tegap milik Jeno.

"Ah, lelahnya~"

Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan komik milik Jaemin. Tangannya segera melingkari pinggang kurus itu ketika pemilik tubuh merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya dalam leher Jaemin. Menghirup aroma tubuh itu dalam-dalam membuat sang empunya terkikik geli.

"Yah! Lee Jeno!"

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari posisinya, tidak kuat menahan sensasi gelitik yang di beri Jeno. Jeno yang masih menautkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaemin menarik tubuh pemuda itu hingga jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini dapat ia lihat rona merah menghiasi wajah manis Jaemin.

"Apa...ish!" Jaemin mencoba memberontak tapi tidak bisa karna pemuda di depannya itu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak pergi. Jarak antara wajah mereka hanya dua centimeter dengan hidung yang sudah saling menyatu.

Jeno memiringkan kepalanya. Meraup bibir ranum merah yang sangat terasa manis ketika di kecup itu. Dalam semakin dalam dan tidak ada penolakan dari Jaemin. Jeno membuka matanya dengan bibir masih melumat bibir Jaemin. Tidak ia sangka, dalam pikirannya ia kira Jaemin akan meronta dan mengusirnya keluar. Nyatanya pemuda itu menutup matanya menikmati ciuman yang di buatnya.

Jeno melepas tautan mereka, membuat Jaemin membuka matanya. Hal yang dilihatnya adalah Jeno yang tengah mengembangkan senyuman eyesmile andalan pemuda itu padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lugas, tidak peduli akan penolakan dari Jaemin. Namun yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Jaemin yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Dengan anggukan mantap.

"Aku pikir, hanya aku yang merasakannya."

Jeno tidak tahu bahwa Jaemin memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, sadar lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya yang tidak peka sama sekali. Jeno tersenyum, meraup bibir itu sekali lagi dengab penuh semangat, memperdalam ciuman mereka ketika Jaemin memberikan jalan masuk padanya. Memasukkan lidahnya dalam gua hangat milik Jaemin dan saling berperang lidah.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah senafsu ini. Dirinya yang sekarang begitu liar dengan tubuh bagian utaranya yang terlihat menggembung dan membuatnya sesak. Tangannya menelusup membuka seluruh pakaian Jaemin, menampilkan penis sedang yang tengah naik membuat wajah Jeno sumringah, berbeda dengan Jaemin yang menahan malu.

Ciumannya beralih menerjang leher jenjang milik Jaemin. Melumat lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tangan kanannya meraih puting Jaemin yang sekarang menegang karna ulahnya. Desahan-desahan halus keluar meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jaemin. Tidak kuat dengan sesaknya di bagian utara tubuhnya, ia melucuti pakaian dengan terburu-buru. Hela nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya, penisnya yang tegak mengacung dengan bangganya. Mengalah-ngalahkan dengan milik Jaemin yang tidak ada apanya di banding milik Jeno.

Ia merutuk dengan tindakan Jeno. Menarik pemuda itu agar dapat menciumnya. Dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak berbalutkan apapun, ada rasa sensasi aneh ketika kedua penis mereka saling bergesekan. Dalam setiap kecupan, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum merasakan sensasi aneh yang menurut mereka sekarang sangat menyenangkan.

Tubuhnya merangkak keluar kasur, menarik pinggang Jaemin menuju pinggiran kasur. Tangannya meraih kaki Jaemin, menyuruhnya untuk mengapit tubuhnya agar leluasa baginya. Sebelumnya ia meludahi jari-jarinya terlebih dahulu, lalu melumurinya pada anus Jaemin yang berkedut merah merona. Tubuhnya terkikik sekaligus menegang ketika jari-jari Jeno masuk ke dalam anusnya. Sensasi kedut dari penisnya mengeluarkan sperma pertama miliknya.

Senyuman Jeno berumah menjadi seringaian, tanganya beralih mengelap cairan sperma yang memasahi perutnya. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, pemuda itu melahap jari-jarinya yang dilumuri sperma Jaemin tadi. Rasanya sedikit berbeda, tapi Jeno menyukainya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada penisnya yang sedari tadi masih menegang. Ia mengocoknya sebentar lalu memberinya pelumas dari saliva miliknya. Dengan mantap dan perlahan Jeno mulai memasuki anus Jaemin.

Jaemin berteriak ketika kepala penis milik Jeno mecoba masuk anusnya. Tangannya mecari sesuatu yang bisa ia remas untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Meremas selimut miliknya ketika kepala penis milik Jeno sudah masuk. Jeno menghentikan aksinya dulu. Memberikan ruang untuk Jaemin bernafas. Tiba-tiba saja atmosfer kamar Jaemin mendadak panas. Ia masih ingat ketika dirinya masuk pertama jali masuk kesini sudah menyalakan pendingin ruangan tapi sekarang sama sekali tidak berfungsi.

Jaemin mengibaskan tangan kanannya, memberi sinyal pada Jeno untuk mulai bergerak kembali. Dengan berat, ia berusaha kembali. Anus Jaemin begitu ketat sehingga susah untuk menerobosnya. Dirinya juga tidak ingin melihat Jaemin menderita. Terlintas dalam benaknya yang membuat kesakitan pada Jaemin langsung berakhir. Tangannya menahan pinggang Jaemin dengan erat, dengan ancang-ancang dirinya memantapkan diri. Dirinya langsung menghentakkan anus Jaemin dengan sekali hentakan dari penisnya.

Jaemin menggeram menahan sakit. Tubuhnya terasa di belah dua oleh Jeno. Darah segar mencuat dari anus Jaemin, tidak banyak tapi Jeno tersenyum kaku memandang wajah Jaemin. Sakitnya tidak berlangsung lama, Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya untuk Jeno agar mulai bergerak. Ia menuruti kemauan Jaemin. Perlahan ia mulai mengeluar-masukkan penisnya memompa anus milik Jaemin, sampai pemuda manis itu semakin mendesah keras membuat Jeno semakin mempercepat temponya.

Desahan yang keluar dari bibir Jaemin berubah menjadi melodi bagi Jeno, ia memompa anus itu dengan cepat. Membuat suara perpaduan khas antar pertemuan kulit mereka menyamai dengan suara desahan keduanya. Semakin lama, Jeno semakin memperdalam penisnya ketika ia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Desahan terakhir Jaemin membuat dirinya mengeluarkan spermanya dalam anus Jaemin. Ia tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang keluar, sampai anus Jaemin saja tidak mampu menampungnya hingga keluar dari sela-sela penisnya.

Keduanya bernafas lega. Dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu, Jeno merebahkan dirinya di atas tubuh Jaemin. Meraup bibir manis itu yang sekarang terlihat pucat. Ia melepaskan penisnya lalu membetulkan posisi tidur Jaemin. Ia juga merebahkan dirinya di samping Jaemin, memasukkan tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaemin-ah." Akunya sambil mengecup dahi Jaemin. Jaemin tersenyum membalas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Jeno."

.

Matanya menatap pemandangan jalanan yang di penuhi oleh mobil lainnya, jarak antara gedung dari rumah hanya memakan waktu setengah jam. Mengahadiri pesta pernikahan anak tetangga mereka dan mendapatkan peran penting dalam menjaga cincin mempelainya...

"Ayah! Cincinnya ketinggalan!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Hanya selingan... Review? Please?


End file.
